Cadet Kirk
by Helen244
Summary: Jim Kirk's years at Starfleet Academy. "Jim rolled over onto his side, the bright light shining through his blinds, how the hell did he get here? He slowly got up out of bed, room spinning for a moment. Today was the day he started Starfleet Academy and all because of a dare"
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnigs

**Chapter 1- New Beginnings**

 _ **( Before you start reading I just wanted to make a disclaimer obviously I don't own star trek and credit goes to Paramount (Star Trek reboots) This is also my first Fanfiction story I have written, and I've been told many times by my English teacher that I'm no good with creative writing, so it may not be the best but I really wanted to write something. I hope you enjoy)**_

Jim rolled over onto his side, the bright light shining through his blinds, how the hell did he get here? He slowly got up out of bed, room spinning for a moment, before proceeding to dress. Today was the day he started Starfleet Academy and all because of a dare. Jim wasn't hungry anticipation running wild in his body, he quickly ran down the stairs of his mother's small house; which only he was living in at the moment, before taking one last look at the photograph of his mother and father on the USS Kelvin. He swiftly left the house; there was no going back now.

He was nervous, yet the adrenaline ran through his veins, this could be his new start. This could be the beginning of a new life. He pulled up to the ship that was taking them to Star Fleet Academy a man complimenting his motorbike, he didn't really pay attention to what the man exactly said about the bike but he gave it to him, he wasn't going to need it in the future. Jim quickly boarded the ship and sat in a vacant space seeing Uhura on the way, he made a couple of sly remarks about learning her name but he was only messing around. Several seconds later he could hear a commotion happening in the bathroom, intrigued by the commotion he decided to listen in.

The tall rather gruff man was being manhandled away from the bathroom, arguing with a rather short woman about where he should sit. After a short argument the tall man finally took a seat next to Jim. Putting his seatbelt on in a strop he leans towards Jim and utters the words "I may throw up on you" in a gruff tone. The man making remarks about how space is dangerous, Jim makes comments here and there to comfort him. The man then says in a rather pissed off tone

"well I have nowhere else to go since my wife took the whole planet in the divorce. All I have left are my bones"  
Jim stares at the man whilst he takes out a small hipflask and takes a swig; he then offered the flask to Jim. Jim took the flask toasting it towards the man

"Jim Kirk" he announces

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy," the man says back.

The journey was long Leonard and Jim making casual conversation every now and then.  
"Why d'you sign up then?" McCoy asks

"A dare"

"Who dares someone to join Starfleet?"

"Captain Pike" Jim states

Silence consumes the two.

They finally arrive at their destination McCoy and Jim leaving the ship together and standing off to the side before going to their allocated tutors. "So I'll be seeing you soon Bones," Jim says light-heartedly

"Excuse me?" McCoy answers back

"It's your nickname now," Jim says with a laugh

" And how did you come up with that?" McCoy says crossing his arms

" Well, you're a Doctor right? And you said all your ex-wife left you with were your bones so it's obvious isn't it?"

"Well you have me there kid, I'll see you soon," McCoy says as he unfolds his arms and places one on Jim's shoulder as he walks away.

Jim not really knowing where he's going follows the large crowd. Weaving in between the people before he once again spots Uhura, he taps her shoulder she swiftly turns around "Can I help you?" she asks stopping to speak to Jim.

"Where do we go to meet our tutors?"

She sighs "See that building over there" She points in the direction that the whole crowd is going in "Well it's over there where all of us are going, some are going to meet their tutors at their allocated time and others going to retrieve their welcome packs." After a breath, she continues "Is that all"

"Yes thank you Uhura," He says with his trademark smile. Uhura returns the smile and continues towards the main buildings with the crowd.

Jim reaches the waiting room and taking a deep breath he sits down, waiting for his name to be called for his meeting with Captain Pike. Things started to run through his mind, why was he doing this? This is how his father died, by joining Starfleet. But by joining Starfleet this would give him a purpose in life. He slides down his chair and starts to twiddle his thumbs,

"Captain Pike is requesting a Jim Kirk" The Secretary calls from her desk.  
Jim stands and flashes a smile her way before advancing forward to the office door; god was he going to regret this?

Jim walks slowly into the very modern room seeing Captain Pike rise from his desk. Jim meets the man and shakes his hand over the desk.

"Captain Pike," Jim says in a serious tone

"Cadet Kirk, please take a seat" Captain Pike replies gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, Sir" Jim replies as the two sit.

Captain Pike reaches over to his PADD he makes a couple of sweeps on it before continuing.  
"So Cadet Kirk what areas do you want to study at Starfleet?" Pike questions gazing up at Jim.

"I would like to become a Captain Sir" Jim replies boldly.

"I see, taking me up on the dare Cadet?" Pike replies as he moves his gaze back to his PADD.

"Indeed Sir" Jim replies rather quickly sitting more upright in his seat. Pike makes a couple more swipes and types something into his PADD.

"I have sorted all of you lectures out Cadet, you shall be taking every compulsory class and every class that is required to become a captain, if you wish to drop or take any more classes, or wish to start or join any extracurricular activities you have two weeks to do this, do you understand?" Pike says rather seriously

"I understand Sir" Jim replies

"Your dorm is the Paramount dorm which is located on the west side of the campus, and your room number is 41d, you will be joined by a roommate and your large welcome kit is located in your dorm, you'll need your ID card to enter the room." Captain Pike says as he hands Jim his ID card.

"Thank You, Sir," Jim says as he stands.

Pike stands and reaches out to shake Jim's hand "Good Luck Jim," Pike says with a small smile.  
Jim turns and exits the room clutching his ID he was now an official Starfleet academy student.

 _ **Thank you for reading, I've edited the chapter, according to the reviews I received**_ _ **. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love some feedback and maybe some advice on where this story should go next? :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling

**Chapter 2 – Settling**

Jim opened his dorm room door with ease, his ID card scanning effortlessly, and the door opening silently. He took a step into the room and closed the door behind him. The dorm room had a modern look to it; the walls were light gray and the floor a light laminate, a black leather sofa sat in front of a small old-fashioned flat screen TV, the kitchen matched the rest of the room, and a dining table was placed between the sofa and the kitchen. There were 3 doors off of the open plan main room. He could only guess that these were the bedrooms and the bathroom.

Jim took a sharp breath "hello?" there was no answer.

Jim walked towards the first door and opened it the room was much like the rest of the dorm; very bright and modern with light carpet; a bed was placed in the center of the room, and was accompanied with a large white wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a small desk and chair.

Jim walked into the room, sat on the edge of the bed and reached towards the large box that had been placed there. He slowly peeled back the lid of the box and discarded it on the floor. The contents of the box included 2 sets of Starfleet Academy uniform, a gym uniform, 2 sets of plain t-shirts and sweats, a PADD, and a Starfleet academy water bottle. Jim removed the PADD from the box and sat on the sofa in the main room.

Jim opened up the PADD and proceeded to take a look at the welcome guide which told him more information about the campus, Academy rules, and how to request extra uniform. After half an hour of boring reading Jim closed the welcome page and took a look at his lecture schedule; he sighed his first lecture was history of Starfleet at 8 am tomorrow, he clicked on the more information tab, the lecture was compulsory and would last for 2 hours, great.

Jim's eyes fluttered open, he could hear movement in the room; he must have fallen asleep. Slowly sitting up Jim turned around to see a rather young man filling his water bottle up in the kitchen. "Hello?" Jim questioned; the person turned quickly

"Why hello." The person spoke, with a Russian accent. He took a step towards Jim  
"I'm Pavel Chekov, your roommate," he says holding his hand out to Jim.

Jim stood from the sofa and walked towards the rather young-looking man  
"Jim Kirk," He said with a smile shaking the man's hand.

Chekov walked towards the sofa and took a seat, Jim staring at the man as he looked so small and childlike. He took a seat next to Chekov;

"So Chekov what brings you too Starfleet"

Chekov Smiles "I have always wanted to join Starfleet from a very young age. It's quite funny really I graduated high school early and Starfleet requested me to join them."

Jim smiles "How old are you?"

"14 Sir" Chekov smiles back.

Jim was speechless his roommate was 14 years old, a 14-year-old was in Starfleet Academy, this kid must have been some sort of genius. Jim rose from his seat and walked towards the kitchen to fill up his bottle.

"Why are you here?" Chekov questions turning on the sofa to face Jim  
He thought to himself for a moment, he couldn't tell Chekov the real reason. He'd think he was an idiot.

"Well, my parents were both in Starfleet" Jim started but didn't really know where to go from there, does he tell Pavel who his father was?

"That must have been so cool" Chekov replied.

Jim turned towards the bathroom "hey Chekov I'm going for a shower" he informed the young man before entering the room.

"I'll probably head out" the young man shouted back.

Jim entered the bathroom turning on the shower letting the water slowly heat up; he looked at himself in the mirror and could see the exhaustion on his face. He quickly discarded his clothes and got into the shower. He let the water run over his body, feeling his muscles relax and the tension and stress leave his mind.

After dressing Jim headed for the door, he strolled casually towards the main campus, tall buildings surrounding him. People passing by him, but there were no familiar faces and no one seemed approachable, Jim would flash his smile but everyone would ignore him. After wondering around for a short time Jim decided to go to the campus cafeteria.

Jim walked into the bright building; every wall seemed to be made of glass, where there was no glass there was a bright white wall instead. The floor was bright white and the tables and chairs matched this. Replicators had been placed along one side of the room. After taking everything in Jim started to search the room for any faces that he knew, maybe Chekov would be here?

Jim thought to himself. Jim started to look around the room, recognizing none of the many blank expressions, he then paced towards the replicator to grab himself something to eat, after settling on a salad he quickly scanned his card and grabbed the dish, pacing quickly towards a free table.

"Hey, Jim" was somebody calling him? Surely not.

"Earth to Jim" came the voice again. Jim slowly looked up from his plate to see the man he'd earlier nicknamed bones sit opposite him, he flashed a smile.

"Bones, what're you doing here?" he questioned as he continued to eat.

McCoy sighed "dammit man its Leonard not Bones."

"Whatever you say," Jim said sarcastically back.

The two were silent for a while "Where's your dorm then?" McCoy questioned taking a fork full of his meal.

Jim shifted in his seat "Paramount dorms. You?"

McCoy looked up "Same, I'm on floor 3 room 103E."

"No way! What's your roommate like?" Jim said rather enthusiastically eating the last fork-full of his salad.

McCoy looked up and grumbled "Some obnoxious kid, name's Xander, thinks he knows everything, God I was around him for an hour and he'd already talked my head off." He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms "What about yours?" He said with a smirk.

Jim Smiled "you'd never believe me if I told you"

McCoy raised an eyebrow "try me"

"My roommates a 14-year-old, apparently a genius, Starfleet actually requested him to join," Jim said sitting back in his chair mirroring McCoy.

McCoy burst out laughing and pointed towards Jim "you're kidding me right?"

"Not at all Bones" replied Jim.

After chatting away for a while Jim rose from the table "Well Bones I should be getting back now it's pretty late." He turned to walk away

"Wait," McCoy said gathering his things, stopping Jim in his tracks and turning. "We're both going to the same place, we can walk together," McCoy said while pacing to his side.

"A moonlight stroll," Jim remarked placing his hand on McCoy's shoulder.

"In your dreams" Bone's laughed removing Jim's hand.

They had finally arrived at the dorm, it taking longer than it should have because of Jim constantly flirting with every female he saw. The two walked into the elevator "what floor?" Bones questioned

"2 please Sir" Jim said mockingly

"Oh shut up Jim," McCoy said pressing floors 2 and 3.

The elevator started to move "Well, I guess I'll see you around then Bones" Jim said patting the man on the shoulder as the elevator came to a halt.

"I guess so, see ya kid"

Jim walked towards his room head looking at the floor the whole way there, he came to the door once again scanning his card effortlessly and entered the warm room. The lights were bright and he could see Chekov sitting on the sofa looking at his PADD.

"Hi, Chekov" Jim announced as he came closer to him.

Chekov turned abruptly, looking shocked for a second but then a smile stretched across the young man's face "Hello Jim"

Jim yawned tiredness suddenly taking over "Where've you been then?" he questioned taking a seat next to the young man.

"I went to explore the campus," Chekov said rather excitedly "I made a new friend too"

"Good on you," Jim said giving Chekov a large smile.

"His name's Hikaru Sulu, he's pretty cool," Chekov said reverting his attention back to the PADD.

Jim got up from where he was sat stretching and yawning "I'm going to go to bed now Chekov. See you tomorrow" He said walking towards his room

"See you tomorrow Jim," Chekov said attention still towards the PADD.

Jim quickly changed into the sweatpants and plain t-shirt Starfleet had issued him and set the alarm on his PADD for 6 am. He got into the double bed and let his body sink into the mattress and his head into the pillow. Sleep quickly consumed him.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm still getting used to writing, and trying to get into the flow of things. Reviews would be much appreciated and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Trouble

**Chapter 3- Trouble**

Jim was woken abruptly, by the screeching of his PADDs alarm. He sighed, rolling over the bed to quickly disable the alarm. He lay there for a moment pushing his hair back from his face. His body aching from the unusual bed.

Jim got out of bed, swiftly changing into his Cadet uniform and grabbing a coffee from the kitchen. Jim sat at the table, hearing movement from the bathroom room he glanced towards his door. Chekov appeared from the room hair flat against his forehead. "Good morning Jim," Chekov remarked grinning as he approached the replicator to grab some breakfast.

"Morning Chekov," Jim said leaning into the table more drumming his fingers on his coffee. Chekov joined the man at the table with the bowl of cereal he had opted to eat. He leaned back and took a sip from his mug "What are your plans for today then?"

Chekov put his spoon down "Well sir I have History of Starfleet at 8 am, then quantum mechanics at 1 pm" he picks up his spoon "What are your plans?" Chekov shovels some food into his mouth.

Jim smiles "Well I have history of Starfleet this morning as well" Jim glances to his PADD "and I have Military Science at 3 pm" he takes another sip of his coffee and glances over at the young man.

Chekov's eyes had brightened "We can sit together!" he exclaimed rather excitedly.

"We sure can kid," Jim said with a smile as he placed his mug in the dishwasher. "We'd better get going," he said as he walked over to the sofa to put his boots on. Chekov shoveled down the last bit of his breakfast and grabbed his PADD.

"Ready to go when you are" Jim picked up his PADD and looked Chekov up and down and gave a smile.

"forgetting anything?" Jim asked seriously.

"No I don't think so" Chekov replied with a rather concerned look on his face.

Jim smiled at looked down at Chekov's feet and back up again "Shoes?" he questioned grinning. Chekov blushed and ran to his room, reappearing in a mere second with his boots in hand. "It's ok it happens to the best of us" comforted Jim, his god damn roommate was so excited to start his day that he'd forgotten his shoes.

Chekov popped up from the sofa "now I'm ready" he stated advancing to the door and exiting the room. Jim swiftly followed the kid to the elevator and pressed the call button.

The elevator door peeled back slowly to reveal none other than a rather distracted McCoy who was staring at the floor. "Bones!" Jim said enthusiastically whilst stepping into the elevator.

McCoy's head snapped up from the ground "Jim" he smirked, Chekov joined the two in the elevator.

"Bones this is Pavel Chekov, my roommate, Pavel this is Bones."

McCoy grumbles "It's Leonard McCoy, not bones." he says shaking the kid's hand.

"Nice to meet you Leonard" Chekov replies smiling.

"Where you off to bones?" Jim questions looking at the man  
"History of Starfleet" McCoy says clutching his PADD closer to his side.

"No way! We're going there too" Pavel exclaims giving the man an excited look.

McCoy gives the kid a sideways glance. The elevator came to an abrupt halt and the three exited. "Which lecture hall is it?" Jim asked looking at his peers.

McCoy rolled his eyes "It's in the Nimoy building."

"Ah yes," Jim replied keeping up with the other two men.

"You don't know where that is do you?" McCoy asked mockingly.

"It's the main building Sir, the one you see as soon as you get onto campus" Chekov informed the man.

Jim now slightly ahead of the others turned and smiled. "Ah yes I knew all along I was just testing you." He turned and proceeded to walk towards the Nimoy building.

"How was your roommate last night?" Jim questioned McCoy.

"When I got back to the room he was still there, looked like the kid hadn't moved since I left. It was as if he was waiting for me to get back" McCoy huffed "As soon as I made a sound the kid turned around and started talking at me for a good 20 minutes nonstop. I couldn't get a word in edgeways and he wouldn't let me leave" he put his hand to his forehead and rubbed it "I eventually got away and went to bed, but I'm convinced he didn't sleep last night. He was in exactly the same place this morning and did the same thing."

Jim flung his arm around Chekov giving him a squeeze "At least I have a good roommate" he grinned, earning an even bigger grin from Chekov.

McCoy glared at the two "good for you two." Jim flung his other arm around McCoy.

"Oh cheer up grumpy," he said. McCoy removed his arm.

"Yeah whatever Jim"

The three walked into the Nimoy building, weaving between the masses of people until they came to their Lecture room. The three entered the room together and gazed around; looking for somewhere to sit. Jim paced down the stairs and found a completely free row of seats for the men, pointing towards the row he called "here alright" to the others.

McCoy nodded taking a seat next to Jim, and Chekov taking a seat next to McCoy. The three settled opening their PADDS ready for the lecture ahead of them, waiting for their professor to arrive.

"Hey Chekov" came a voice from behind the three men, they all turned to see a young Asian man approach them.

"Hikaru!" Chekov exclaimed. "Jim, Leonard this is Hikaru Sulu." The two men gave a small wave and hello to the man, gaining a nod back.

"May I join you guys" Sulu questioned gesturing at the empty chair.

"Of course" Jim replied flashing his smile once again. Chekov and Sulu were chatting about their evenings when the professor finally walked onto the stage.

The lecturer was a tall middle aged woman, with prominent features, soft stare, a slender figure, and graying long black hair that was fixed into a ponytail. She walked towards the speaker's podium on the stage. "Hello class" she spoke loudly to gain everyone's attention. Silence fell over the hall, she continued "I'm Professor Novo, and I will be your history of Starfleet teacher. This course is compulsory, and you must pass in order to gain entry to your second year of Starfleet." She informed. "If you do not wish to be here; that is fine just leave, but that will only result in a fail on your behalf. If you miss a class, I don't care if you're serious about Starfleet you'll catch up, and if you don't it's not my fault if you fail and get kicked out."

The lecture seemed to drag on Professor Novo going through the course, the deadlines and examinations that would occur throughout the year, and the recommended reading material to help the Cadets with their work.

Once the lecture had ended the four men rose from their seats. "Well that was fun," Jim said whilst stretching.

McCoy gathered his things "yeah you could say that" he replied very unimpressed. "Well I'll be seeing you soon Jim I have a medical Ethics class in half an hour." He said passing the man and pacing out of the lecture hall.

"I'm going to head back" Jim informed the two remaining men.

"See you later Jim," Chekov said as he waved the man goodbye.

Jim lay in his bed, time had passed slowly and he must have fallen asleep. He looked at the time on his PADD, it was 12:30 pm shit, he was going to be late for Military Science. Jim quickly hopped out of bed and grabbed his bottle of water and some food from the replicator and ran out of his dorm back towards the Nimoy building where his next lecture was taking place.

Jim ran into the Nimoy building with mere minutes to spare, he weaved through the people before coming to the door of the smaller lecture hall. He took a step inside, this lecture hall looking more intimate and warm than the large spacious room he was in earlier.

Jim walked down the aisles of seats before coming to an empty row and taking a seat in the middle of it. Jim quickly sank into the seat and proceeded to open up his PADD, he took a sip of water from his bottle and was ready to start learning, or so he thought.

"Hey, is it ok if I sit here?" a voice came. Jim turned to see a rather slender man with dark hair standing beside him gesturing towards the seat right next to him.

"Sure go ahead," Jim replied, wondering why the man chose, of all places, the seat right next to him.

"Xander Dryce" the man announced throwing his hand out towards Jim.

"Jim Kirk" Jim said shaking the man's hand. Wait wasn't Xander Bones' roommate? He thought to himself. Jim took a breath, making a new file on his PADD ready for all the information from this lecture.

"This is going to be so boring," Xander says crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair.

"Well, it is the first lecture so probably," Jim replies half-heartedly. The kid sits forward and looks at Jims PADD.

"What are you doing?" he remarks. Jim turns to face the man.

"I'm getting ready to take notes," Jim said, giving a nervous laugh.

"Nerd" Xander said, leaning further back into his set. Jim shook his head in disbelief; this kid was already unbelievably annoying.

The professor quickly took the stage, the man was around his 60s, large and buff with buzz cut hair.  
"Quiet Please!" the man exclaimed his voice harsh and low.

Jim sat through the rather interesting lecture about Military Science. Finding himself learning new things and taking notes, even though this was only the introduction lesson. However, he couldn't say the same thing for Xander, the kid kept fidgeting every 5 seconds, trying to get Jim's attention. Wow letting Xander sit next to Jim was a big mistake.

At the end of the lecture, Jim swiftly gathered his things and quickly got to his feet. Xander stood and blocked Jim in the row. "Where you going now?" Xander questioned.

Jim looked around the man, "Um, well." Jim really didn't want this kid to follow him out of the room. "I'm going to head to see my Tutor," Jim said with a smile clutching his PADD tighter to his chest.

Xander stepped to the side "well enjoy that" he remarked rather mockingly. Jim slid past the man and quickly paced up the stairs. Jim strolled around the campus grounds for a while before deciding to head back to his dorm.

Jim walked with confidence on the campus eyeing up everyone he saw. "Jim!" he heard an excited voice shout. Jim turned to see none other than Chekov approaching him with Sulu.

"Chekov, Sulu" Jim grins.

"Would you like to join us for something to eat?" Chekov inquired staring at Jim waiting for his answer.

Jim hesitated for a moment, deciding whether or not he should join the two. "Sure why not."

The three took a seat in the cafeteria after grabbing a plate of food each, Jim opting for a Chicken salad Sandwich. "Leonard said he'd meet us here," Chekov says whilst taking a seat, Jim nods his acknowledgment.

McCoy approaches the table with a worn look on his face and a plate of food in his hand. "I've just had the worst day," he says taking a seat next to Jim.

"What's wrong Bones?" the man inquires, taking a look at the man.

"My damn roommate decided that it would be funny to trash the room, and leave the shower running for hours." He sighed "I've spent hours cleaning it all up and he's nowhere to be seen."

"That's not fair" Chekov remarks, with a rather shocked expression painted across his face.

The three men sit and talk about their days, McCoy repeatedly talking about the mess his roommate had left behind.

"Hello, Jim. Hello, Leonard" a voice comes from behind them, the men turn to see Xander behind them, a menacing look on his face. "And what brings you here? Thought you were going to see your tutor Jim?" the kid announces.

Jim turns to McCoy, seeing how white his knuckles are going; McCoy was going to blow at any moment. "I've been, I'm not spending some quality time with my friends" Jim replies, trying to ignore the presence of the man.

"You guys really want to be friends with a nerd?" Xander questions the other men. They all shared a look.

"Hey, Hey no need to start name calling," Jim says in defense putting his hands up as the man takes a step closer to the table.

"How did you like your present?" the man laughs aiming the comment towards McCoy, "you should look forward to more of those" the man laughed again as he walked away

McCoy shot up from the table Jim pulling the man down. "Bone's let it go he's just trying to get into your head," he says trying to calm the man down.

McCoy nodded and took a deep breath "sorry guys, he just pisses me off so much" the man apologized, "Jim how do you know him anyway?" he questioned.

"he's in my Military Science class" Jim sighed "He was really annoying and called me a nerd for taking notes." The four men looked at each other.

"Well if you're a nerd for taking notes he's an idiot for not taking notes then isn't he?" Sulu remarked, gaining a rather vicious head nodding from Chekov.

The four men got into the paramount dorm elevator, each going to their respective floors. Jim and Chekov walked up to their dorm door Chekov scanning his card to gain entrance. Jim immediately took off his boots and discarded them by the sofa. Today had been a long day. He glanced at his schedule for tomorrow, History of Prime Directive at 10 am and Xeno-Etiquette at 1 pm, well that didn't seem too bad.

Jim looked up to see Chekov nowhere. The kid had probably gone to bed; Jim strolled into his room before setting an alarm for 8 am. He quickly got undressed and lay on his bed, his eyes fluttering closed, and the welcomed darkness taking over.

 **Well, this is an extra long chapter, I just started writing and couldn't stop. Reviews would be appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and come back for the next. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Friendship

**Chapter 4 - Friendship**

The first week of Starfleet academy had gone really smoothly much to Jim's surprise; there were a few hiccups when a couple of tough guys thought they could take Jim on for no reason, ending in Jim being hurt but McCoy always being there for him, even though they'd known each other for such little time. Actually, the two men had almost become like brothers, meeting to see each other whenever they could, and frequently just turning up at each other's rooms uninvited to have a drink. Lectures were just getting into the swing of things, teachers actually beginning to teach their subjects rather than introducing them.  
His roommate Chekov was still his excited self, frequently bringing Sulu to their room to hang out and study with. Jim surprisingly joined them occasionally to study and got to know the two men better. Jim also got to know Cadet Uhura more over the past week; however, he still hadn't managed to get her first name. Then there was that kid Xander, the one that pissed off McCoy so much that one day for leaving the room in a mess. However, since then the kid was normal, he created no more trouble with any of them, McCoy would grumble now and then about how much the kid could talk but that was it. There was something seriously off about the kid.

Jim slowly sat up from the sofa, thankful that it was everyone's designated day off, he was exhausted. He trudged to his room and quickly threw some clothes on before advancing out of his room. He swiftly got into the elevator and went up to McCoy's room. Jim knocked the door waiting for a response, several seconds later the door swiftly opened to a half-asleep McCoy on the other side.

"God dammit man I was sleeping" McCoy uttered as he washed a hand down his face

"Well its lunch time, get some clothes on we're going to grab something" Jim proposed.

McCoy stared at the man and sighed, gesturing to the man to enter his room. Jim complied and took several paces inside of the room. "Wait here then," McCoy said as he disappeared into his room, Jim presumed he was going to get changed and not go back to sleep.

Jim sat in the chair at the wooden table, waiting for McCoy to re-emerge; he stared blankly at the table patiently. "Hey there Jim" a voice came from the room; Jim looked up to see Xander exiting his room.

"Hi" he replied sharply, still not completely comfortable with the man, putting his gaze back on the table top.

Xander walked over to the replicator and got himself some breakfast and sat opposite Jim. "How are things?" he questioned looking at Jim's bowed head.

"I'm fine" He replied.

"Waiting for Leonard?" the kid questioned still looking directly at Jim, willing him to raise his gaze.

"Yep."

"What're your plans for today then?" Xander questioned again.

"We're going out," Jim said looking up at the man, couldn't he take the hint that he didn't want to talk to him?

"Where?" he questioned getting up and disposing of his bowl.

"Just out"

The man turned to face Jim "Can I join you guys?"  
"No" he retorted leaning back in his chair gazing towards McCoy's room begging him to come out soon.

"Why not?" Xander asked sitting in the chair beside Jim.

"I want to spend some time with my friend alone," Jim stated harshly. McCoy exited his room and gathered his things.

"Ready to go?" he questioned Jim heading towards the door. Jim rushed to his feet and exited the room before McCoy could even reach the door. McCoy swiftly joining him in the corridor walking with him to the elevator

"Hey, Jim. What's wrong?" He said looking at Jim as he pressed the ground floor button.

"I can't stand him Bone's he's too pushy, there's a vibe about him." He replies crossing his arms and leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"What do you mean there's a vibe about him?" McCoy questions exciting the elevator as it stops.

Jim followed him "Don't you get those creepy vibes off of him too? There's just something strange, like serial Killer creepy vibe"

McCoy laughed "Yes Jim the kids a bit odd but I wouldn't go as far as saying he's a serial killer, you gotta lay off of those movies kid," He says slapping the kids back jokingly.

"I didn't say he was a serial killer Bones I just said he gave off those vibes." He said defensively back.

The two sat in the cafeteria, Jim picking up the plates and disposing of them, before swiftly rejoining McCoy at the table. "So what d'you want to do now," Jim asked leaning back in his chair.

"I mean I've got to go over to Medbay at some point today." He replied folding his arms on the table.

"Why?" Jim questioned.

"No idea, they requested me to go and meet with the head doctor there"

Jim stood "Let's go now, get it over and done with."

Jim sat in the waiting room, McCoy had been in the meeting with the doctor for an hour now. What the hell was going on in there? He sat forward in his seat and straightened up, glancing at the clock, God he wished he'd hurry up he wanted to hang out with the man not spend all day waiting for him.

"Thank you, Sir," McCoy said as he exited the room and headed towards Jim and gave him a smile. Jim stood and the man put his arm around his back and he led them both from the building.

"What are you so happy about" Jim questioned, the smile was still held on McCoy's face.

McCoy turned still holding the smile "Just a bit of good news that's all."

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?" Jim laughed keeping up with McCoy's pace.

McCoy put his arm over Jim's shoulder "Of course I am, but it's a celebration occasion, we're going out for a beer." he says as he steers Jim into a taxi.

They arrive at the bar that McCoy had chosen, the sun setting as they walked through the door. The two men grabbed some drinks and found a table in the corner of the room. Jim took off his jacket and placed it beside him. "So what's the news then Bones?" He said stretching his legs out under the table.

A smile once again spread across the man's face "Well the academy and Medbay want me to work for them instead of going to the compulsory med classes, since I'm already a qualified doctor and all, and if I attend every scheduled shift and all I automatically pass all compulsory med classes." The man said smugly.

Jim crossed his arms and sat more upright, "no more homework for you then? That's so unfair" he remarked taking a sip of his beer.

"No Jim I still have to go to all of the compulsory Starfleet classes, and any extra classes I had already like Immunology."

"Ah so the great Bones will still grace the History of Starfleet class, what would I have done without you?" he joked checking out a blond that walked past their table.

"Well, I mean you have Chekov and Sulu." McCoy paused "you even have your best friend, serial killer vibe Xander." He joked gaining Jim's attention again.

"Bones don't speak about that kid we're trying to have fun," He said with a disgusted look on his face.

The night passed quickly, the two becoming louder and louder, and Jim slowly becoming more wasted. The two decided to leave, Jim stood, McCoy, putting his arm around him to guide him out of the bar. The cold breeze hit him, making Jim stumble and grab onto McCoy's shirt to keep him grounded. The two waiting uneasily for the taxi to arrive.

The two were in the taxi; McCoy didn't even know how he got the kid in the first place. The drive was long; Jim had fallen asleep, resting his head on McCoy. The taxi came to an abrupt halt outside the campus, the kid didn't even stir. McCoy paid the driver cash, and gently slapped the side of Jim's face. "Jim c'mon kid wake up"

His blue eyes fluttered open slowly looking up at McCoy, he sat forward and moved silently out of the car, before he could even get his back foot out of the taxi it had sped off. He looked at McCoy with half open eyes and fell into the man. McCoy supported his weight. "C'mon Jim let's take you home."

The two walked very slowly back to the paramount dorms, Jim was obviously half asleep but McCoy kept persuading him to move his legs. "We're nearly there Jim, see you can see the dorms from here."

" 'm tired Bones" Jim slurred taking a couple more steps. "Feel sick!" He suddenly exclaimed before depositing his stomach contents into a nearby bin.

McCoy rubbed his back soothing him as he threw up several more times. "You done now Kid?" Jim faced the man and nodded his head. McCoy wrapped his arm more firmly around the kids back and led him into the dorms.

The two walked down the corridor, and McCoy swiftly opened his dorm room door and steered Jim towards the sofa. "Here you go sit down." He said as he helped Jim onto the sofa and quickly grabbed him a glass of water and a blanket. "Lie down on your side." He said as he returned to Jim's side.

Jim surveyed the area "This isn't my dorm" he stated as he began to sit upright.

McCoy pushed him back down "You're staying here tonight, don't want you waking poor Chekov up" Jim nodded shutting his eyes. McCoy placed the blanket over his friend and watched him for a while to make sure he was ok.

After a while McCoy turned to his room, his bed had never been so welcoming.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed! :) Would love some feedback if you have any.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Doubt

**Chapter 5 - Doubt**

Jim opened his eyes, his head was spinning and a dull pain accompanied it. He focused his eyes on his surroundings. Why was he on a sofa? This wasn't his room.

"Morning Jim." He slowly pulled himself up with a groan and looked in the direction that the voice came from. Xander was sat at the table watching him.

Jim rubbed his eyes "Why am I here?" He questioned letting his hands drop from his face heavily, slapping the sofa.

"Oh you got quite drunk last night that's all" the man replied with a smile."You could barely walk." Jim remembered that he went out, but he thought he went out with just Bones, not the serial killer as well.

"Where's Bon- McCoy?" He questioned turning to sit with his feet on the floor rather than on the sofa.

"Still in bed, I presume" Xander replied taking a long audible sip from his coffee.

Jim heard a door squeak but kept his head forward. "Jim you alright?" came the voice that he knew and loved.

"Yeh I'm good," He replied facing McCoy who was still dressed in his plain t-shirt and sweatpants.

McCoy grabbed two coffees and joined Jim on the sofa handing Jim one of the mugs. "Thanks" He sipped the coffee slowly, not wanting to upset his stomach further. Thank God it was Sunday and all cadets only had afternoon lectures.

"History of Prime Directive later," McCoy remarked sitting back on the sofa putting his arm along the back. Jim rest his elbows on his lap clutching the cup with both arms.

"Can I sit with you guys in the lecture?" Xander asked walking towards the two.

The two men didn't reply, Jim didn't want him to because he was a bit of a creep, and McCoy not answering because he knew Jim would kill him if he said yes.

"Ah, I guess you guys are pretty tired. I'm going for a shower" the man remarked before entering the bathroom.

"Dammit, I wanted to go for a shower before we have to head out," McCoy mumbled angrily.

"Bones you can just shower at mine," Jim quickly jumped up "C'mon before he follows us."

"Let me get dressed first," he said as he rose from the sofa and walked towards his room.

"Just grab some clothes and change at mine" Jim huffed waiting in the door frame.

McCoy emerged from his room with his Cadet reds in hand. "Let's go then"

Jim opened the door to his room "Ladies first" he remarked gesturing in front of himself.

"Whatever," he replied walking into the room still clutching his clothes.

"Hi, Jim. Hi Leonard" Chekov spoke from the sofa. "where've you been?" he questioned turning towards the two men.

"Oh we went out last night to celebrate" Jim replied

"To celebrate what?" he said looking at the two men.

"I've been asked to work for Medbay," McCoy smiled "Sorry we didn't invite you and Sulu" McCoy added.

"Congratulations Leonard, and do not worry I don't drink alcohol anyway, Hikaru and I hung out instead," Chekov said with a large smile.

McCoy walked towards the bathroom "I'll be out soon."

Jim moved to his room quickly changing into his Cadet Reds, before lying on his bed. God did it feel nice to lie on something comfy. He got comfy, staring at the white ceiling above him, his eyes slowly drooping closed before he fell asleep.

Leonard exited the hot water of the shower, the water flow shutting off as he stepped out. He quickly grabbed a towel and dried himself, before dressing in his Cadet Reds and looking in the mirror, his hair had been flattened down against his face. He grabbed the towel and rubbed his hair, his hair dried somewhat and sticking up more now from his head, this would do until he left.

He walked into the main room to see Chekov unmoved from the sofa, Jim was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Pavel you seen Jim?"

Chekov turned to McCoy "He went into his room." He said turning back to his PADD.

McCoy joined the man on the sofa and glanced at Chekov's PADD, the kid was reading some pretty intense stuff on Astrophysics, half of the stuff McCoy couldn't even comprehend. He sat in silence with the kid for about five minutes before he put the PADD down.

"How are you Leonard?" the kid inquired with a grin.

"I'm good thanks, You?"

"I'm very well."

"That was some pretty intense stuff you were reading" he stated looking towards the PADD.

The kid smiled again "Oh no it's really quite easy to understand once you get reading it." McCoy smiled and slapped the kid's shoulder.

"Whatever you say." He stretched out glancing over to Jim's bedroom door. "How long's he been in there?"

"Since you went for a shower" the kid got up and disappeared into his room.

McCoy approached Jim's door, God the kid had been in there an hour at least. McCoy gently knocked the door before pushing it open "Hey, Jim c'mon lets go." He said before peering around the door. Jim was lying fast asleep on his bed, he walked to his bedside and shook the man's shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and looked at McCoy's face blankly for a second before a smile of recognition spread across his face. "C'mon get up you've got 10 minutes before we have to leave"

"Five more minutes" Jim whined putting a pillow over his face. McCoy grabbed the pillow off of Jim and threw it back at him playfully.

The three men took their seats in the lecture hall, Sulu swiftly joining them. Jim brought out his PADD and looked over at McCoy. "Hey Bones what happened to your hair?" he questioned with a laugh.

McCoy's face dropped he could only imagine what his hair looked like, he'd forgotten to style it before leaving because they were in so much of a rush. He ran a hand over his hair hoping to smooth it somewhat and make it look more presentable. "Well because you took your God Damn time leaving I didn't have time to do anything to it," he said sharply at Jim, his southern drawl had come out.

Jim sat back in his seat. "You can't blame everything on me Bones"

McCoy's face dropped "Perfect" the man looked away from Jim. He was just about to question why when something tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Xander, great.

"Can I sit here?" he asked gesturing to the empty seat next to Jim, God why was Jim the last to sit down?

"Ugh, I mean whatever," Jim said waving a hand at the man.

Xander sat next to him, relaxing into the back of the chair. Jim turned to McCoy and tapped him gaining his attention from the conversation he was just having with Sulu. Jim rolled his eyes at McCoy and he nodded back, acknowledging that the man was already annoyed.

The lecture passed relatively quickly. Jim constantly taking notes, McCoy, Chekov, and Sulu all doing the same. Xander, on the other hand, could not take his eyes off of Jims PADD. One minute he'd be sat back in his chair messing around, then the next sat right forward watching what Jim was doing on his PADD. This was a distraction; McCoy could tell how frustrated the kid was getting and gave him a sympathetic smile.

Jim stood from his place in the study hall "See you later" he said with a smile and a wave.

"See you, Jim," Uhura said with a smile, closing her textbook. They'd spotted each other alone about 2 hours ago in the Library and decided to sit together to study. God Jim liked this woman, she was intelligent and pretty, he didn't feel as much lust around her anymore, but God his heart was fluttery when he was in her company. Jim left the library and it was already dark out, the time had really flown today.

He stopped and sat on one of the benches; he looked up and admired the sky. Seeing all of the stars, he knew he would get there one day. He got lost in his thoughts thinking about his future and where he wanted to be. All he knew right now was he wanted to be a captain and surrounded by the people he loved.

Jim snapped out of his haze, he remembered McCoy was coming over with food after his first med-bay shift, he stretched before getting ready to stand when he heard a rustle, he looked at the bushes behind him, nothing. He looked down the path in the direction of the dorms and there was someone hurriedly pacing away, they didn't walk past him when he was sat down, they must have come from the bushes, had they been watching him? Jim jogged up behind the man quietly "Excuse me" he said patting the man's shoulder.

The person turned around and it was none other than Xander. Jim let go of his shoulder "Were you watching me?" He shouted. Xanders face blank.

"No I'm walking back to the dorm, didn't you see me pass you?" Jim doubted himself for a moment knowing he didn't see the man but maybe he was just distracted? He pushed the man away. Jim turned from the man and walked back to his dorm as quickly as possible.

He pushed his room open to be welcomed by Chekov sitting at the table with a textbook open "Hi J-" the kid wasn't given time to finish, he ignored him and went straight to his room, shutting the door behind him and flopping on the bed. He was sure that Xander didn't walk past him and came from the bushes, but what if this was just his mind playing tricks on him? What if he was just paranoid and Xander was just a really nice kid?

Jim sat there lost in his own mind.

 **Sorry if this chapter seems a bit all over the place, I kinda had writer's block and just wanted to get this chapter over and done with, but thankfully I know where I want to go from here. I'm going to try and upload once a week (maybe more) whether it be to this story or I may start a new one alongside this but who knows at the moment. Reviews would be much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bad Day

**Chapter 6 – Bad Day**

McCoy knocked the door expecting Jim to open it but instead, he was welcomed by a very defeated-looking Chekov. The kid didn't express a smile and didn't say a word to him. He entered the room and placed the bag of food on the table. He searched the room for Jim but he was nowhere to be seen. McCoy shed his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair. "Hey, where's Jim?"

"He went rushing into his room about an hour ago, didn't say a word to me" Chekov turned to his room looking drained and ready to collapse on the spot.

"Are you feeling alright Chekov?" McCoy inquired taking a step towards the kid.

"I'm fine Leonard. I didn't get much sleep that's all" He said with a dismissing hand.

The kid walked into his room. "Keep hydrated," McCoy shouted after him.

He moved towards Jim's room and knocked the door. There was no noise coming from within the room. McCoy grabbed the handle and pushed it down, and slowly opened the door edging into the room. It was dark but he could make out a shape on the bed. When his eyes finally adjusted to the room all he could see was Jim curled on his side clutching his knees, he walked closer to the bed and could see that Jim had his eyes open. "Jim, you ok?"

There was no reaction. He placed his hand on Jim's shoulder and tried again "Jim?" Jim jerked as if he snapped out of a haze and looked up at the man uncurling his body and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yeh, I'm ok Bones." He replied getting up from the bed moving towards the door. McCoy followed him out of the room to the table and they both sat down. McCoy began unpacking the bag of food that he'd got for the two of them and handed Jim his. "Thanks."

"Jim tell me what's wrong," McCoy said taking a mouthful of food.

Jim looked up at him from underneath his eyelashes. The kid was not ok there was something troubling him. "Something happened with Xander."

McCoy put his food down putting all of his attention to Jim. "I was sat on a bench and heard a noise behind me, I went to have a look and there was nothing there." He paused "Then I saw someone running away so went to see who it was and it was Xander." Jim took a deep breath "He told me that he walked past me and didn't come from the bushes Bones. But I swear I didn't see him. I think he was watching me." Jim's eyes dropped, he was embarrassed by what he just said and was scared about what Bones might think. But deep down he knew that he was right.

McCoy looked at Jim, shocked about what was just said, but at the same time, he expected it. "Stay away from him from now on Jim, do all you can to get out of his way, but be nice." He paused Jim's eyes rising from the table.

"You believe me?" He questioned taking another mouthful of food.

"Of course I do Jim."

The two men ate in silence, cleaning up their plates after them. Jim walked over to the table to pick up his PADD and sat on the sofa. McCoy took his out of his briefcase and joined Jim on the sofa. They two sat together quietly looking at their schedules for tomorrow Jim sighed. "Full Day tomorrow. Xeno-Etiquette at 8 am, Warp Physics at 10:30 am. The Hand to Hand combat at 2:30 pm."

A smile twitched on McCoy's face. "Virology at 10 am. Then a Medbay shift from 1:30 pm till 5:00 pm. Not bad." He said with a nod.

McCoy slowly got up from his sitting position and put his PADD back in his briefcase. "I'll pop around sometime tomorrow Jim?"

He looked up from the PADD just as he confirmed an alarm for 6:30 am "Ye sure." The kid was clearly out of it and tired.

McCoy walked up the corridor to his room; he quickly opened the door and stepped inside. The lights were off so he ordered them to 80%. He was shocked to see Xander sitting on the sofa. Had he just been sitting there in the dark? He ignored this and went to his room putting his briefcase down on the desk and changing into his sweats and a plain t-shirt. He pulled out his PADD and set an alarm before he grabbed the glass from his bedside table and walked to the kitchen.

As he exited the room Xander spoke: "How's Jim?"

Why was the kid asking him? Clearly, he wasn't ok. Who would be ok after suspecting someone was watching you.

"We had a little misunderstanding earlier. Poor kid's paranoid." Xander commented joining him in the kitchen.

McCoy got angrier. A little misunderstanding my ass. "The kids not paranoid" he spat quickly turning and leaving for his room.

"You think I'd just watch him?" Xander questioned following the man.

McCoy turned to face the man "Yes."

He swears he saw Xander's face twitch into a smile for a second but he couldn't be sure. He just turned around and went into his room closing the door tight behind him. He was starting to see what Jim meant by 'serial killer vibes'.

He jerked awake. The alarm screeching. His arm slumped out of the covers and quickly shut it off. He sat forward in his bed and rubbed his eyes, dragging the covers away from his body as he slowly stood and grabbed some fresh clothes. After dressing he walked straight to the kitchen to grab a coffee. He sat at the table and began to go over his notes from his last Xeno-Etiquette class.

Time had passed relatively slowly and Jim had found himself walking up towards the lecture hall. Once he'd entered he raised his head searching the room for Uhura, his Xeno-Etiquette buddy. After a couple of seconds of searching and not finding Uhura, he took a seat at the front of the class near the wall. Satisfied with his choice in seat he took out his PADD and waited. It was odd, she was usually here before him, maybe she got caught up doing something.

He got lost in his notes from the last lecture when he felt a presence beside him take a seat. "Sorry, I'm late Jim," Uhura said with a smile taking out her PADD and fumbling.

"It's ok" he smiled. "Anyone nice stop you?" her mouth twitched into a smile and she turned to him.

"Actually, someone did stop me."

"Gossiping were you?" he questioned. Letting out a small laugh

"No actually, I bumped into a guy and he stopped to talk." Her smile lessened. "I mean he was a bit overly friendly but whatever." She said with a dismissing hand.

"Who was the lucky man?"

"Ummm, he told me his name." She paused "wait a sec it'll come back to me." She turned to face forward rather than toward Jim.

Jim grinned "Not one for names now are we?"

"Ah, I've got it." She said turning back to Jim. "His name was Xander."

Jim's face dropped speechless for a second. "Jim are you ok?" she said placing a hand on his arm.

He snapped out of his haze "Ye, I'm fine." He paused and Uhura turned away. He put a hand on her shoulder "Uhura. Do me a favour and stay away from him"

She turned her head to face Jim. "Ok, but why?"

"He's bad news Uhura, there's something seriously off about him." She nodded, acknowledging Jim had crossed paths with him, and he wasn't going to tell her anymore.

He made his way to his Warp Physics class. Uhura had walked him so far before leaving him to continue to her dorm. He knew Warp Physics was going to be a long class. Jim flashed his smile at a couple of girls as they passed, God they were so attractive. He rounded the corner to the lecture hall seeing an eager looking Chekov standing waiting.

"Good Morning Jim." He smiled leading Jim into the hall

"Morning Pav." He followed the young man to some seats. "How's your morning been?" he questioned

"it's been alright I guess. I only woke up about half an hour ago. I was exhausted last night."

Jim gave him a smile "Lucky you." He saw Chekov's face brighten up even more if possible

"Good morning Hikaru," he says, Jim turned to see the man taking a seat beside him.

The three of them begin to converse waiting for the professor to arrive when Jim gets a notification on his PADD. It was a message from Captain Pike.

The message read;

 _Cadet Kirk, Please report to my office at 5 o'clock sharp, we have some matters to discuss._

He was worried why did Captain Pike want to see him? His mind ran away from his body.

Jim entered the hand-to-hand combat classroom. It was only small since the cadets had been divided up as it was a more practical subject. He took a seat when his Military Science professor (who was also his Hand-to-hand combat teacher) entered the room. "Ok, guys we're joining another class today to assess how you're getting along." Everyone jumped up and quickly changed into their Gym uniforms, the stood waiting in the gym for the other class to arrive.

They all filed in one by one and Jim could see none other than Xander. He quickly looked down at the floor not wanting to stay in the lesson, because knowing his luck he'd be put against Xander.

The teachers quickly called names off of each of their respected lists to indicate which pupils would be going against each other. Then the moment Jim had dreaded happened, his name was called out alongside Xander's. They both stepped forward and stood at the side of the room together as indicated.

"You must demonstrate what you have learned in the theory lessons today. No causing too much physical harm to one another. We will determine when to stop and who the victor of each fight is, based on your actions."

Each pair took it in turns to demonstrate what they had learned and it was now Jim's turn.

The two took to the middle of the room and waited for the signal to be given. Once given Jim let rip. The two fought for a while using different techniques. When finally Xander had pinned Jim to the ground and had him in a chokehold. Restricting the airflow to his lungs, Jim saw a smile creep across the man's face. Jim was struggling to breathe, and he could hear people trying to call the fight off. His breathing was very restricted at this point and Jim did fear for his life. For a skinny kid, he sure was strong. Jim found some strength and managed to flip the hold and position Xander in the same way as he had been.

After a couple more minutes of fighting the fight was over and Jim was announced the victor because of his "vast knowledge of the different techniques that he could use, and how to get out of a difficult situation."

He changed and quickly left the building heading for Pike's office, still curious to why he wanted to see him.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and thank you for the reviews 3. I've just started a new story called A-Z Kirk as I wanted to do something different to practice writing (It may be horrible but eh). I would really appreciate it if you'd go check it out. Once again Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sledgehammer

**Chapter 7-Sledgehammer**

Jim arrived just in time for the meeting with Pike. As soon as he sat in the waiting room the secretary called his name. He knocked the door before entering. Pike was sat at his desk looking very unimpressed. "Come in, take a seat."

Jim complied and sat opposite the Captain. "Thank You, Sir."

Pike reclined in his chair. "So Jim how's everything been going?" the expression on his face was unchanged.

"Fine Thank You, Sir." He replied.

Pike took his PADD and brought something up. "Well, it looks like you haven't missed any Lectures, perfect attendance all around."

"Thank You, Sir." He sat more upright, if even possible, in his chair.

He looked over up at Jim. "Please answer me truthfully cadet."

Jim raised an eyebrow "Of course Sir."

"Have you told anyone who your father is?" he asked with questioning eyes.

"No Sir."

"Good Jim. We forgot to discuss this matter at our initial meeting, but in your intrest, I think it would be better if you were to not directly tell anyone, but if someone were to figure it out that's a different matter."

"Of course sir, but why now?" he nodded bowing his head.

He sighed and sat forward "Some of your professors have come to me expressing their concern. They believe that you will do well, and you have been, but they don't want to be rumored to have expressed favoritism towards one of their students because they are George Kirk's son." He stood and walked to the window hands behind his back, gazing outside.

Jim was shocked, really? His professors didn't want too many people knowing so their rep wouldn't be ruined if he did well because people would accuse them of favoritism. He saw their point but it was ridiculous. He had never told anyone directly who he was and who his father was because of the expectations, so why would that change now, why were they worried?

"Kirk I see greatness in you, you're obviously bright, and they see the same." Pike turned around and sat back down. "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" His captain persona had switched back on.

"No sir." He stated rising from the chair. "Thank You."

"I'll be in touch shortly for your review Cadet," Pike shouted after him.

Jim hoped that McCoy had finished his Medbay shift by now. Scanning his card to the door he entered his room and headed straight to the sofa. He lay back and let himself get comfy before long his eyes were drooping closed.

His eyes opened when he heard someone enter the room, he uncrossed his arms and sat forward, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Hi, Jim." A loud noise made him turn around.

Chekov had arrived back, the kid was giving Jim a smile "Hi." Jim turned back around and before long he was joined by Chekov on the sofa. The kid instantly sitting back and clicking onto his PADD, Jim could see that he was already starting to write an essay. Taking a breath he decided to do the same, he reached over to his PADD and started studying.

The two sat in silence as they continued to study. It had been about an hour when Chekov leaped up and ran to his room."Wow, you ok Pavel?"

He re-emerged from his room in completely different clothes within seconds "Yes. I'm supposed to be meeting Hikaru." He said hurriedly grabbing his things together.

There was a rap on the door and Jim leaped up placing the PADD on the table. He opened it to see none other than McCoy standing on the other side. Jim smiled gesturing for the man to come inside. Before he could even close the door Chekov ran under his arm, nearly knocking Jim over. "Bye Jim. Bye Leonard." He called. From down the corridor

"Bye," Jim called back closing the door. He turned to see Leonard at the replicator getting the two of them food. "How was your day" Jim called sitting at the table.

Leonard huffed walking to the table with two plates of food, placing them on the table. He raised an eyebrow "Could've been better." He uttered before placing all of his attention onto his food.

Jim looked down at the replicated Lasagne that Leonard had ordered them both, God it didn't look as good as the stuff his mum used to make. He took the fork and continued to eat in silence.

Jim pushed his plate away, satisfied with the meal he'd just demolished. He didn't even realize he was that hungry. He looked up to see Leonard stretching back in his chair before getting up to clear the plates away. "Much to do tonight Bones?" Jim inquired looking at Leonard who'd retaken his seat opposite him.

"Not really. We've got a couple of med tests coming up, but I'll worry about them later." He huffed.

"Just because you already know the stuff and don't need to study, doesn't mean you can rub it in Bones," Jim smirked stretching in the chair, much like how Leonard had done only a couple of minutes prior.

Leonard laughed, the smile not leaving his face. Jim jumped up from his chair and grabbed his coat and put it on. "Come on Bones, we're going out."

Leonard frowned "No Jim I think it'd be better if we stayed in." He said crossing his arms.

Jim approached him and grabbed his shoulders and giving them a small shake "Come on Bones, it'll be fun."

He murmured something before twisting in the seat and standing up "Dammit man." He uttered as they both left the room, closing the door tight behind them.

The two arrived at the dark bar and ordered a couple of drinks before taking a seat at a table. Leonard slowly nursed his beer, while Jim began eyeing up some of the women in the bar. Leonard shook his head "Jim stop trying to be a ladies' man."

Jim turned his attention back to Leonard and took a sip of his drink "You're just jealous Bones." He said with a grin before standing up and walking towards a woman.

She was lean and had dark long hair tied back in a high ponytail, its soft curls falling down her back. Her skin was pale and her eyes were black. He could only assume that she was a betazoid. Jim gave her a smile, which was soon returned and he leaned on the bar next to her.

Leonard rolled his eyes. Great now he had to wait for Jim to finish with this girl before he could leave.

Jim started a conversation with the woman, soon finding out her name. He flirted heavily with her for a couple of minutes before moving a bar stool close to her and taking a seat on it. He called for another drink for her. He slipped his arm around the small of her back and continued to flirt some more before kissing her.

That's when Leonard saw it, a man on the other side of the room looking in complete anger towards Jim. The man began to stomp toward Jim and ripped him off the stool holding him by the collar of his shirt. The man was at least two times the size of Jim; he must seriously hit the gym. Leonard leaped from his seat and stood aside from the two men.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" He shouted shaking Jim and pinning him against the wall.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Also, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, they encourage me to keep writing. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Concern

**Chapter 8 - Concern**

Jim's body was throbbing, every muscle and limb screaming for help. McCoy had tried to get the guy off of Jim but it was no use, the guy was like a tank, there was no stopping him. Jim peeled himself off of the floor, and stumbled towards McCoy who was sat nearby; he'd been punched as the guy had walked away from Jim. The two used each other for balance and made their way back to the campus.

McCoy put Jim down on the sofa. "Stay here we've got to clean some of these wounds." He said heading for his med kit.

Jim tried to sit up but before he could there was a pressure on his shoulder, pushing him back into the sofa. "I'm fine Bones." He grumbled.

"You're fine my ass." McCoy retorted cleaning the wounds Jim has sustained in the fight.

Jim lay there his body was still screaming, he didn't want Bones to tend to him but he didn't have the strength to do anything.

McCoy dipped a cloth in the bowl of water and began to wipe the blood away from Jim's skin after dressing the wounds, Jim would thank him later. Once clean he stood from beside the sofa and disposed of the bowl and cloth, before returning to Jim. "All done."

Jim sat up from the sofa. "Thanks, Bones." He said his voice barely audible. He walked towards McCoy and tapped him on the shoulder "Thanks." Before he left the room, leaving McCoy no room to say anything.

Jim stumbled into his room heading straight for his bed and curling up into a ball. Instantly falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Jim was woken up by the light coming through the window; he must have forgotten to close the blinds before he went to sleep. He slowly sat up and put his hands to his eyes with the intention of rubbing the sleep out of them, he regretted this action immediately as it sent pain straight to the area.

He dragged his legs out of the bed and stood from his sitting position, wobbling slightly as he stood. His feet patted on the floor as he headed for the bathroom. He took the handle in his hand and pushed it down but the door didn't open. He grumbled Chekov must be in there.

Jim turned and grabbed a coffee before sitting himself at the table. He grabbed his PADD and looked at his schedule, he had his Zero-G class at 1 pm, the class would last all afternoon, but at least he'd have all morning off to catch up of studying.

Feeling the growl in his stomach he stood and grabbed two apples from the replicator and sat back down at the table. Bringing up his Military-Science material on his PADD. Several minutes later Chekov appeared from the bathroom and headed straight the replicator, grabbing some breakfast and joining Jim at the table. "Good morning Jim." He said taking a mouthful of food.

"Morning Pav." He replied taking the last couple of bites from the apple. He quickly closed his PADD and stood from the table heading to the bathroom. "I'm going for a shower," he said letting the young man know, getting a nod in return.

Jim turned the shower on and look in the mirror, the sight he saw was one he didn't want to see. He had one hell of a black eye on the one side of his face which was accompanied with a wound dressing above his eyebrow; there were also a series of small cuts littering the other side of his face. He sighed taking off his shirt and noticing the bruises up and down his torso. He peeled the wound dressing off his face, discarding it and inspecting the wound, it had healed Bones had patched him up well.

He jumped into the shower letting the hot water wash off the remaining blood, and dirt from the fight last night. Before hopping out and wrapping himself in a towel, before exiting the bathroom and heading for his room to get some clean clothes.

Jim could hear murmuring coming from the main room, Chekov had probably let someone in. He quickly finished dressing and entered the main room once more. He looked up to see McCoy talking to Chekov with his back to him. Jim quickly approached the table and took a seat picking up the second apple and taking a bite from it making a loud noise.

McCoy turned, "Jim how're you doing."

Jim turned to face the man "I'm fine Bones."

McCoy's face dropped and he sat opposite Jim. "You don't look too good." He said looking over the injuries that Jim had sustained.

"Thanks, Bones. What would I do without you?" Jim said taking another bite from his apple.

"Jim you've got a black eye, and a laceration across your eyebrow, you can't just tell me your fine." McCoy reported. "At least let me clean and redress the wound."

Jim shook his head and pushed McCoy's outreached arm away. "I said I'm fine."

Chekov joined the two at the table and pushed a mug of coffee towards McCoy. The kid struggled to look up at Jim for a moment. "What are your plans for today?" he questioned finally looking up at Jim.

Jim shifted and crossed his arms. "I have a class this afternoon."

McCoy stretched his legs under and his arms above his head. "I have a shift in an hour; I only came quickly to check on Jim."

Chekov nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "I have a lecture in an hour." He smiled and discarded his mug, before moving to his room.

Jim twiddled his thumbs, thankful he'd had a relatively stress free morning after Bones had left his room. He sat and waited for his lecture to start, he could feel a slight throbbing in his face, the painkillers were probably starting to wear off.

The class had passed painfully slowly; Jim was distracted by the throbbing in his face throughout. Jim walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a salad, before taking a seat at an empty table and proceeding to take out his PADD to finish an essay.

Jim shut off his PADD and continued to eat his food. "Hi, Jim."

Jim lifted his head to see Uhura standing by the table and another girl. This girl was around 5'6" – 5' 7" and was slightly curvy. She had brown hair that fell between her elbow and shoulder with light blue eyes to accompany it. She had a welcoming smile on her face as she looked towards Jim. "Hi, Uhura. And you are?" he smiled holding his hand out to the other woman.

"Elena." She said shaking Jim's hand returning his smile.

Uhura cleared her throat smiling at the two. "May we sit with you?" she questioned.

"Of course," Jim replied gesturing to the chairs across from him.

The three sat and ate together, creating casual conversation here and there about their day so far. "What're you hoping to do in Starfleet Elena?" Jim questioned giving Elena another smile.

"Well I'm currently studying medicine, but I'm taking a couple of additional classes in command as well." She said straightening up in the seat.

Jim smiled, God she was intelligent and beautiful."I haven't seen you in any?"

She shifted in the chair "Well I normally try and keep under the radar and sit alone." She admitted looking down at the table. Jim smiled sympathetically.

There was a short spell of silence before Uhura interrupted it "Jim if you don't mind me asking. What happened to your eye?" she said with a concerned look in her eyes.

Jim smiled again at the women "Don't worry about me; I got into a small misunderstanding at a bar last night that's all."

The three of them had been talking for hours. Jim stretched his back out and yawned. "Well, ladies I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave now." He stood and picked up his PADD.

Uhura smiled and stood "We should go too, she said looking around at the empty cafeteria."

Elena stood and followed the two outside. Jim turned to the women "I guess this is goodbye for now" He said flashing them his usual smile.

Elena blushed and returned the smile alongside Uhura "See you soon."

 **Thanks for reading, I'm going to aim to post to this story at least every Tuesday, today's an exception though because I may not have time to post tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed :)**

The three separated into the night.


	9. Chapter 9 - Care

**Chapter 9 - Care**

Jim trudged towards his Military-Science class. His day hadn't gone very smoothly so far, firstly he'd slept through his alarm leaving him only half an hour to get ready and out of the dorms, and secondly Chekov was in the bathroom when he got up, and by the time he'd gotten out it had left Jim with only 5 minutes to freshen up before he had to leave for his Small unit Tactics class, which was pointless him even going to. He washed a hand down his face when he got to the door of the lecture hall and peered around, he was later than usual so much of the room had already filled up.

Jim walked to a row near the front and walked down it, seeing someone on the far end he decided to approach them. Once he got close enough he knew who it was. He smiled; maybe his day was going to get better?

"Excuse me may I sit here?" he asked with a smile.

Elena looked up from her PADD and looked at him before smiling "Of course."

Jim sat down, his heart thudding in his head. Smelling Elena's beautiful perfume from where he was sat. Before he could say anything to her their professor had walked in and began teaching.

Jim was locking his PADD when he felt Elena turn next to him, her knee pressing up against his knee. He looked towards the women with a smile. "Do you want to go grab some food?"

Jim beamed "I'd love too." He stood and gestured for Elena to go first.

She clutched her PADD to her chest as they walked out of the lecture hall; as soon as the noise died down she turned to Jim and spoke again. "We'll be meeting a friend of mine if you don't mind."

His heart dropped slightly knowing that it wasn't going to just be the two of them, but he was still glad he could spend time with her, he was glad she wanted to spend time with him. "Yeah, I don't mind." He said with his smile.

The two turned from the replicators with their food, Jim had opted for a simple salad, he let Elena search the room for her friend. She began to move forward to a table and Jim followed her. "Hi, Leonard." She said brightly sitting at the table.

Jim looked up from his plate so see none other than Bones sat at the table, was this the friend she was talking about? Surely not the man was constantly grumpy. "Bones!" Jim shouted sitting at the table.

McCoy looked toward Jim's mouth hanging open. "Is this the friend you were talking about bringing?" McCoy questioned pointing towards Jim.

She raised an eyebrow "Yes?" she paused "I'm guessing you two know each other."

Jim smiled "you could say that. Bones and I are good friends" McCoy let out a small laugh.

"Bones?" Elena questioned eyeing the two men.

Jim laughed "A name he's adopted thanks to me."

She laughed and diverted her attention to her food. "And how do you know my good friend Bones?"

Elena put her fork down "He's in most of my med classes." She said with a smile.

The three sat and ate; mainly Elena and Bones would talk about their med classes, with Jim chipping in here and there. But Jim was fine with this because it meant spending time with them, especially Elena, and it allowed him to get to know her more. Jim knew this was the person he wanted to spend all his life with, even if that just be friends or something more.

The time passed quickly, the three of them forming a bond, although Jim had known Elena for so little time he was open as if he'd know her for years, McCoy was also very open with her. Before he knew it they'd all agreed to leave. Elena had said she had some work to do before tomorrow and McCoy had agreed.

The three of them walked outside of the cafeteria and Elena stopped. "It was night hanging with you tonight, I enjoyed it we should do it again soon. Tomorrow maybe?"

Jim smiled "Sure we can do tomorrow. Time?"

McCoy shifted "Well I have a med-bay shift and it finishes around 7 I could bring some food back to one of our places and we could hang there?" He questioned.

Jim smiled "Who's place?"

"I think it'd be best to have it at yours, Jim, because you know who's going to be at mine," McCoy stated flatly raising an eyebrow towards Jim.

Jim nodded. "Mine it is then." He turned towards Elena "I'm in the Paramount dorms room 41d."

Elena smiled and nodded "Looks like I'll see you two tomorrow then." She threw an arm over Jim's shoulder and quickly embraced him, doing the same to McCoy. "Sorry, I'm a hugger." She said as she walked away with a small wave.

Jim and McCoy continued back towards their dorms. "So what do you think of Elena?" Jim questioned.

McCoy turned to face Jim. "She's a really nice person, a good friend. She is the only other science Cadet I can tolerate on this God-forsaken campus. She's a really promising medical student too; she really knows her stuff, practically PhD level. She'd be an asset to any Star Ship." He paused "How'd you meet her?"

Jim smiled and looked at the man "Well I was sat in the cafeteria alone last night and Uhura approached me and asked if her and her friend could sit at the table and I said sure. Then there she was. We talked for a couple of hours last night, I found out she takes some of the Command classes and then I spotted her today in my military-science class so sat by her. Then she brought me to you in the cafeteria."

The two arrived at the dorms and waited for the elevator to come to the level. The door opened and none other than Xander walked out. Xander stared at Jim as he walked past, not taking his eyes off of him. Jim slipped into the elevator with McCoy and let the doors close. Jim grumbled and rolled his eyes, "What even is his problem?"

McCoy crossed his arms "I don't know Jim, but all I can say is I hardly see him anymore I'm glad I have the med-bay shifts so I don't have to be alone with him."

The elevator stopped and Jim exited it. "See you tomorrow Bones." He shouted waving at the man as the doors slid closed, the last thing he saw was McCoy's eyebrow raise and the uncrossing of his arms.

Jim walked into his room and set the alarm on his PADD, he knew it was still early but he wanted to wake up in time tomorrow. He quickly changed before jumping into bed and letting his head hit the pillow, before he knew it he was asleep.

Jim's say had gone slowly, the only thing he could do was anticipate the get together with his friends all day. He was sat at his table doing the assignments that were set today, not the most exciting thing to do but if he finished them now, he'd have more time to spend with his friends. He sank back in his chair and continued to type.

Jim was brought out of his trance with a soft knock on his door. He leaped up and opened it slowly to see Elena on the other side with a smile, Jim returned the smile "come in," he said standing to the side of the doorway.

She nodded and complied, taking a couple of steps into the room, placing her PADD on the table. "Sorry I'm early, I didn't know how long it'd take me to get here and find your room." She said standing awkwardly.

Jim smiled "No, its ok Bones shouldn't be long." He paused "Sit down, make yourself at home." He said taking a seat at the table.

Elena joined Jim and the two talked for a while before there was a knock on the door, instantly recognising it Jim jumped up and opened the door returning back to his chair. McCoy walked in and put the bag of food on the table and his briefcase down by the side of the table before taking out the food and distributing it between them.

After eating the three moved to the sofa. "These dorms are practically identical to the female ones." Elena said taking a seat in-between the two men. McCoy shifted over some more to give her more room but Jim stayed put. "It's ridiculous that they separate have separate male and female dorms for year one, we're not that immature." She said relaxing back into the chair.

Jim smiled "Well some people are."

McCoy shifted again "I agree, some nights the corridors in here are hell. You find the oddest things in them some nights."

She lets out a small laugh "fair enough, ours are pretty clean."

The clock hit 11pm and McCoy stood "well looks like I should get going now History of Starfleet early tomorrow." He looked at the two remaining on the sofa.

Elena turned to Jim and put her hand on his knee and shook it "I should go too." She stood and grabbed her things. McCoy doing the same.

Jim got up and followed the two to the door as they left the room. "Bye Guys he shouted down the corridor."

Elena turned around and waved. McCoy shouting a goodbye to Jim as he closed the door.

Jim jumped into bed and shut his eyes, the day's thoughts going through his mind. He was finally surrounded by people that he cared about, and that cared about him. Soon enough the darkness dragged him to sleep.

 **An extra chapter for you this week! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be appreciated :) 3**


	10. Chapter 10 - Unforgetable

**Chapter 10 – Unforgettable**

Jim had been in Starfleet for a couple of months now, he'd built up friendships with some amazing people who he never wanted to let go of. He rolled over onto his front and reached to his PADD to shut the alarm off. He lay in the bed for several moments before slowly hanging his feet over the edge of the bed and placing them on the plush carpet. He scratched his hand and walked to the window, opening the blind when he got there letting the light stream in. He turned and grabbed some clothes before entering the main room.

Jim walked over to the replicator and grabbed a coffee and some fruit before placing them on the table, and walking to the window and opening the blinds once again. Jim sat and read over some lecture notes whilst sipping his coffee; letting the warm liquid run down his throat.

Jim placed down his PADD after an hour of studying and took a bite out of his apple. He looked up to see Chekov shutting his room door behind him giving Jim a smile as he walked towards the bathroom. "Morning Pavel," He said brightly.

"Morning Jim." He replied.

Chekov closed the bathroom door behind him and Jim heard the shower turn on. Jim smiled and finished his apple. He discarded the core and picked up his PADD. "I'm going out" he called to Chekov; he had no idea if the man heard him but he left anyway.

Jim took a seat in the library and proceeded to get on with some work. He looked at his PADD and realized the time; the morning must have gotten away from him, he swiftly stood and made his way out of the library towards the cafeteria, the stuffy air was soon left behind him.

Jim entered the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat and a glass of water took a seat on an empty table, he took out his PADD and looked over the notes from his last prime directive lecture. He took a long sip of water letting the cool liquid run down his throat; that had been dried out from the library. Jim stayed in the cafeteria until it was time for his Prime Directive lesson. He stood and leisurely walked out of the door.

Jim entered the lecture hall and searched the room for the familiar faces that he loved and he soon found them. Jim walked down the steps and took a seat next to Sulu, "morning guys." He said looking down the row towards Uhura, Elena, Chekov, Bones, and Sulu. They all smiled and he joined the conversation before the lecture started.

They all worked hard through the entirety of the lecture and the long lecture soon came to an end. Jim stretched back in his seat; stretching the muscles in his back out and groaning. He stood and let Chekov and Sulu leave the row. He turned to the remaining few "So guys want to head out for a couple of drinks?"

"Sure" Elena replied turning to Uhura "You in?" she questioned.

Uhura shook her head "Sorry I can't tonight I promised to help Gaila with some work. You still go though don't let me stop you."

Elena turned back towards McCoy "You in?"

He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest "I suppose I'm going to have to. Someone's got to be there to make sure you guys don't get into trouble."

Elena smiled at the men. "Meet outside the Paramount dorms at 7? Casual-Formal attire." Jim asked looking between the two.

"I'll be there." Elena smiled as she led Uhura out of the row.

Jim grinned at Bones and he rolled his eyes in response. "Come on Jim." He said whilst walking away.

Jim exited the elevator with McCoy, the two walking outside to meet Elena. Jim was dressed in a plain white shirt, black skinny jeans, and he had his leather jacket thrown over his arm. Leonard was dressed similar to Jim but he'd replaced the white shirt with a light blue one and had unbuttoned the top few buttons.

The two stepped outside and walked towards Elena with big smiles on their faces. Elena was dressed in a black knee length dress which hugged her in just the right places, paired with black heels. Her hair fell in soft curls, and she had minimal makeup on. She was clutching a small black purse in her hand.

"Wow, Elena you scrub up well," Jim shouted as he walked to her.

She blushed and smiled smoothing the front of her dress down "Thanks, Jim and you're not too bad yourself."

"Where we off then?" McCoy questioned.

"Some fancy cocktail bar." Jim smiled. Elena and McCoy turned to each other and raised an eyebrow.

McCoy got in the back of the taxi along with Elena whilst Jim gave the directions to the drive. He shut the door and opened the back door next to Elena. "Scoot over." He said nearly sitting on her lap.

She quickly shifted over and the three of them were squeezed in the back Elena's shoulder over McCoy. "Why couldn't you just sit in the front?" McCoy grumbled shifting so he could get comfortable.

"It's more fun if we're together in the back." He smiled.

"Well, you may need to help me get out," Elena said shifting. Jim leaned more up against the door and angled himself so he had more room.

Elena placed her hand on McCoy's leg to steady herself as the taxi twisted and turned around corners. "How long Jim?" she questioned glancing at him.

"We're nearly there." He smiled.

The taxi pulled up outside of the cocktail bar and Jim was the first to hop out, Elena scooted over to the door and Jim held his hand out to her to help her up, she took it with a smile and quickly exited the car. McCoy swiftly followed and stood by the two as Elena pulled her dress down, before entering the bar.

The three of them had been drinking in the cocktail bar for a couple of hours. Jim was drunk and being loud. Elena was tipsy and was loosening up a bit; she was at the point where she was unafraid of getting up and dancing. McCoy, on the other hand, had had a couple of drinks (about the same amount as Elena) but seemed to be unaffected, the only difference was he was less grumpy and was more likely to laugh.

"We should move to another bar before we get kicked out of this high-class establishment," Jim said loudly.

McCoy nodded "Lead the way." Elena hopped off of the high stool she was on stumbling a bit but McCoy and Jim were there to steady her "Easy there."

She smiled at the two "I'm fine let's go."

Jim led them into a different bar; this one was cozier and had marginally fewer people in. McCoy led Elena to a table while Jim brought another round of drinks, and placed them on the table.

"You ok Elena?" Jim questioned looking at Elena, who'd already finished her drink.

"Yep, I'm fine." She giggled.

McCoy laughed "You two need to slow down on the drink, lightweights."

Jim laughed, and Elena stood "I'm going to buy another round." She said pushing past Jim.

"I'll have the same again," Jim shouted.

She nodded "ok same again it is for all of us."

Elena had taken a while and McCoy stood up, "I'll go check on her." Jim nodded and allowed the man to go and find their friend. When McCoy turned the corner to the bar he saw Elena talking to a man who had his back to him. "Elena, everything ok?"

She looked above the man, "Yep everything's fine I'll be there now." She said with a smile picking up their drinks.

McCoy turned back to where they were sat, Elena following behind. "Who was that then?" he said with a smile.

Elena blushed "Just some guy, says he goes to Starfleet as well."

"Name?" Jim grinned.

"He didn't say. "She shrugged.

"Mr. Mysterious" McCoy commented taking a sip from his drink.

"Your prince charming," Jim said putting his hands over his heart and flopping against Elena's side.

She pushed Jim off playfully. "No there was something off about him but he seemed decent. I wouldn't date him. He's not my type." She said picking up her drink.

McCoy raised an eyebrow "not your type eh?"

Some time passed and the three of them laughed and joked. Elena even had persuaded them to go and dance for a short time. McCoy hesitated at first but soon joined. They all walked back to their table and Elena finished her drink.

"Are you ok?" McCoy questioned placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just a bit dizzy, I'm going to step out for some air." She said standing.

"Do you want us to come with you?" He questioned standing next to her.

She swatted her hand. "No, you stay here. I'll be fine."

Elena swiftly stumbled out into the street and stood with her back against the wall, letting her head rest on it closing her eyes. She took a deep breath in through her nose letting the cool air fill her lungs for a while.

She wasn't feeling any better and if anything she felt dizzier, barely able to stand up when she felt hot breath on her face and heat from a body in front of her. She opened her eyes to see the man from the bar standing in front of her pinning her to the wall, hand either side of her, she began to panic.

"Hello there beautiful." The man said before going to kiss her, she fought back and he pushed her harder against the wall.

Jim was playing with his fingers "Elena's been a while." he commented.

McCoy nodded "We should go and check on her." He stood. "Grab her things."

The two quickly grabbed all of their things and Elena's things before standing and going to look for her. They exited the bar and searched for her before hearing her shout "Get off me." They rounded the corner to an ally to see Elena pinned up against a wall trying to push a man away from her.

Jim dropped his things and ran to her pulling the man off; McCoy steadied Elena, trying to hold her up. Jim spun the man around and shoved him towards the wall and pinned him there, the man stared back at him.

"Xander!" Jim shouted and the man struggled against Jim.

"Jim, we need to get Elena some help," McCoy shouted lowering her to the floor.

Jim turned to look over at McCoy when he was punched in the face by Xander, then kneed in the stomach and pushed down.

Xander began to run; Jim jumped up and chased him to the end of the ally before hearing McCoy shout again. "Jim get back here."

Jim stopped dead and turned back to see Elena lying against the wall; McCoy kneeling next to her. He ran down to them and knelt by their side. "We need to get her back to the campus med bay." She says she can make it and she should be fine until we get her there."

Jim nodded and helped McCoy stand Elena up and they walked to a taxi. Elena made the two stop while she deposited her stomach contents into a nearby bin.

"What's wrong with her Bones," Jim questioned as they were nearing the campus.

"I don't know for sure Jim. But someone may have put something in her drink when we left the table." He replied.

Jim looked away from McCoy and looked out of the Taxi window screen seeing the campus come into view. "Xander."

 **Thank you for reading :) Reviews would be amazing**


End file.
